In My Daughter's Eyes
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Sorry...can't really think of one, If you haven't read Forever Love or Miracles Do Happen you should before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

In My Daughter's Eyes  
  
By: Panda  
  
**A/N: Well, here we are, the trilogy of my series. "Forever Love" and "Miracles Do Happen" were well liked among all you readers, and I am so happy that you enjoyed them. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Two year old Faith Grace-Hope Rabb, tottled down the dark hallway toward her mom and dad's room. Teddy Bear in tow, Gracie as her parents called her was in search of teh peace and comfort of her mother's arms. She reached the door, and pushed it open. A ray of light from the night lights in the hallway gave Gracie a pathway to the foot of her parents bed. She climbed up onto the bed, and crawled over to her mother's sleeping form. Mac was curled up in her husband's arms, sleeping peacefully. Gracie softly shook her mother awake.  
  
"Momma?" Gracie whispered.  
  
"Gracie baby? What's wrong?" Mac took her daughter into her arms.  
  
"Momma? Had a bad dream. Can me and Teddy sleep with you?" Harm, hearing his daughter's voice, had woken up and reached over to play with Gracie's little light brown curls.  
  
"Gracie baby. Come here, you and Teddy can snuggle up right here between your Momma and me." Mac scooted over, and Gracie climbed in between her parents. She curled up in Mac's arms and Harm pulled them both close. Each of her parents kissed her forehead, and Gracie, now feeling safe, warm and happy, fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so it's short, but I'm getting into it. Hey, at least I've started it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In My Daughter's Eyes  
  
By: Panda

Disclaimer: The song "In My Daughter's Eyes" belongs to Martina McBride, JAG belongs to all those people at CBS and Paramount and such...yadda, yadda, yadda!

* * *

The sun peeked through the bedroom window, and over the bed in the center of the room. The light crept over Harm's face, and he slowly opened his eyes. Careful not to disturb his sleeping wife and daughter, Harm slid out of the bed and went to the kitchen.   
  
"Hhhhhhmmmmmm. Another Saturday morning." Harm mumbled to himself as he stretched, yawned, and began to prepare breakfast for his two girls. Pancakes, bacon, coffee for himself and his wife, and orange juice for his little girl. As he began to mix the batter, he heard footsteps and giggles coming form the staircase. Then, appearing in the doorway, was his wife, wrapped in a robe, carrying his daughter, who was clinging to her teddy bear.   
  
"Good morning Harm." Mac said as she put Gracie in her high chair. She walked over to the coffee pot, and poured a cup for herself. She kissed her husband and set the mug on the table.   
  
"Good Morning Angel." Harm replied as he poured the batter onto the skillet. Mac went outside, and picked the paper up off the front porch, and retreated into the house. She sat down at the table, and opened the paper. Harm brought over plates of pancakes, and they all sat down to breakfast. Harm even ate some bacon, and liked it! After they ate, Harm cleaned up the breakfast dishes.  
  
"I know, why don't we drive up to the park today, and have a picnic." Harm said as he washed the breakfast dishes.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun, and we could invite the Roberts' and make it like a family picnic fun day." Mac said as she folded up the paper.  
  
"Good idea! Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself ready, and I'll call the Roberts' and get Gracie ready." Mac nodded, smiled, and headed upstairs to shower.   
  
Harm called the Robert's and they readily agreeed to meet at the park around 1230 local for the picnic. After he got Gracie and himself ready, Mac decended the stairs, ready to go. They packed some sandwiches, some chips, and some toys for Gracie, and got in the car. They arrived at the park, and three minutes later, the Roberts' arrived with AJ, Jimmy, and the twins, girls, Elizabeth and Amy. They all went over to the huge oak tree, and set up under the shade. They ate sandwiches, and talked about nothing and everything. After lunch, the kids went to play in a nearby sandbox, and the parents stayed, watching them, under the tree.  
  
After about an hour, the families said goodbye, and parted to go home. Harm and Mac took Gracie for ice cream, and then they went home. Gracie was almost asleep as they carried her inside, so they took her right upstairs and put her to bed.  
  
"Momma?" Gracie asked her mother.  
  
"Yes Gracie baby?"   
  
"Would you sing our song?" Gracie smiled at her mother, and she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.  
  
"Of course baby." Mac took a deep breath, and began to softly sing, while running her fingers through Gracie's hair.  
  
_"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
  
But the truth is plain to see  
  
She was sent to rescue me  
  
I see who I want to be  
  
In my daughter's eyes  
  
In my daughter's eyes  
  
Everyone is equal  
  
Darkness turns to light  
  
And the world is at peace  
  
This miracle God gave to me  
  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
  
I find reason to believe  
  
In my daughter's eyes  
  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
  
I realize what life is all about  
  
It's hangin' on when your heart  
  
Has had enough  
  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
  
I've seen the light  
  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
  
In my daughter's eyes  
  
I can see the future  
  
A reflection of who I am  
  
And what will be  
  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
  
Maybe raise a family  
  
When I'm gone   
  
I hope you see  
  
How happy she made me  
  
For I'll be there  
  
In my daughter's_ _eyes"_  
  
Harm stood in the doorway, watching this scene unfold. His daughter sleeping peacefully as his wife sang to her. Harm went into the room, and wrapped his arms around his wife, and they sang the last line together again.  
  
_"For I'll be there  
  
In my daughter's eyes"  
_  
They kissed their daughter goodnight, and walked out of the room. They stood together in the doorway for a moment.  
  
"I can't believe that little girl is really ours." Mac smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace.   
  
"I know, that little miracle sleeping their was created by you and me. It's so amazing." Harm smiled and kissed his wife.  
  
"I love you Harm."  
  
"I love you too Sarah."   
  
They walked away together, hand in hand, ready to watch their daughter grow up. They would one day watch her go to school, have many a crush, get her heart broken a few times, graduate from high school, become a Marine JAG lawyer, fall in love with the next cocky flyboy from the Navy, get married, and have a family. But all this at the time was unknown to them, and they were glad, because they knew that she would find happiness in whatever she did, and they would give her the best life possible, and in the end, this life that they had created, would live on, to carry the legacy of her parents for years after they were gone.  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it, the end of my trilogy. I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I am looking forward to my next story, that I hope you all will read. I don't know what it will be, but life is a mystery, and I am ready for whatever story my muse throws my way.  
  
Tootles,  
  
Panda 


End file.
